Kunimitsu n' Gon
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: A story of two completely different lives, having their own adventures blending into one. With many funny things happening between them, their quests turn out to be really relaxing, despite how hard they both have to work to get to their task at hand. R
1. Life Beyond Extinction

Kunimitsu 'n Gon

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for sexual content, crude humor, violence, and adult language

Chapter 1: Life Beyond Extinction

Gon

A dinosaur that's lived through extinction.

Gon was a dinosaur with a mysterious life. With his height at only a foot tall, he was strong for a small creature and, not to mention, easily hot-tempered and funny with a good reputation of being a comedian. Ever since he's lived through the extinction, he already misses his fellow dinosaur friends. Now, he lives in a sacred forest near the outskirts of Nagasaki, Japan, taking his role as protector of the animals.

For many years now, he's been trying to search his past for anything he missed in his life. So far, he's left with a blank paper. Finding his past was a harder task than finding lost raccoon cubs. There was no way he could search in his past and protect the animals simultanously. At this point, he was hopeless… and bored. Just the thought of that fact makes him cry himself to sleep every night, making the animals that honor him as protector weep along with him until they fall asleep as well.

One Saturday morning, Gon wakes up and walks out of his cave to get his usual breakfast of trout in a freshwater lake nearby… until he slipped and fell just centimeters away from the lake's boundary. He growled to himself before he looked behind him and saw what he slipped on: an invitation. He became curious as he picked up the paper and unfolded it. He read it in his head. It said:

"Fellow fighters worthy of victory,

You are invited to the tournament of all tournaments: The King of Iron Fist Tag Tournament 2. Whether you come for money, for power, or for revenge, this tournament is the place for you. If you know you are not worthy of facing the world's toughest fighters, ignore this invitation. If you are worthy, come down to Tokyo, Japan's Tournament Convention Center and sign up… or if you want to be the audience and see the action.

Regards,

Jin Kazama, CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu"

"Hmmmm…" Gon hummed in thought in his cute growling voice. He's been wanting some excitement lately. He has been in the third King of Iron Fist Tournament, but lost very quickly. He shivered as he balled up the invitation and tossed it away. "The third tournament was a doozy. I don't know about this one. Some freaky monster named True Ogre defeated me… and that was the last fight, damn it! I was so close! Well, I might as well go there and see what this second tag tournament's all about. I wanna find out about my past, too. Hopefully, this tournament won't stop me from searchin'."

After that was stated, Gon started searching for some fish for the next half an hour. Afterwards, he headed off towards the Tokyo Tournament Convention Center… by hitch hiking on the bumper of a taxi heading right for it. All throughout the ride, he was having an internal conversation with himself.

_Gon, where are you going?_ His alter ego asked in his head. Gon verbally spoke to it.

"I'm going to see what this King of Iron Fist Tag Tournament 2 is all about." He replied.

_You lost in the third tournament. Why try again? _

"I'm not trying again. I… just wanna see what this is all about. I just repeated myself, man! Damn!"

_Just making sure you don't turn this visit into a living nightmare like last time. You got your ass kicked back there, remember? _

"I know, but now, I'm just curious. I'm too busy searching up some things about my past. I can't attend the tournament."

_Then, why are you…?_

"Yes?"

…_nevermind. I don't want you to repeat yourself again. _

"Thank you! Just let me live my own life in my own way, okay? I was lucky to live through extinction and through that third tournament, but I'm not risking my short ass this time! I'm gonna attend the audience stands instead. Ya feel me?"

_Completely. Sorry about that. I'll just wish you good luck because you'll need it._

"Huh?"

_For searching through your past._

"Oh. Thanks." After that was final, the conversation was over for good as Gon's taxi finally made it to the convention center. He looked at the size of the building and grew shocked. "Damn! The third tournament wasn't gathered up like this. How come they're gathering like this now? Well, that's what I'm here for. Might as well go in and see what all the comotion is cookin'."

As he went inside, he saw crowds of millions gathering up to sign in to the second Tekken Tag tournament. He saw fighters he knew and some old and new fighters that he's never met, but wanted to meet anyway because he was in a good mood. He decided to talk to someone he knew first… just to keep himself in check. He approached Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro first. He was focused on Eddy as he arrived at their spot in line.

"Hey, Eddy. Remember me… from the third Tekken tournament?" He asked with uncertainty. Eddy looked down at him and smiled. Christie did the same.

"Gon, right? You're the lil' rex that lost at the last fight of that tournament. You were so close there, man." Eddy replied happily. Gon chuckled.

"Yeah, I had a downfall then. I'm just here for the sight seein'."

"What?! You're not participating in the tournament? Why?"

"I have my personal reasons. Let's just say, though, that I'm trying to go back in time and find out what I've been missing in my past."

"Ohhh, I get it. You're gonna be pretty busy findin' your past, huh? It's still amazing to see how you lived well through extinction."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that comment from many critics already."

"I bet you did. Oh! Almost forgot to introduce ya! This is Christie Monteiro. She's my fiancé and she fought in the fourth, fifth, and sixth tournament with me."

"Nice to meet ya, Christie."

"Likewise, Gon." Christie replied politely. "Eddy's told me plenty about you. You're pretty interesting to talk about."

"Really? Thanks. That made my good mood even better! Good luck, you two. I know these tournaments can literally be a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it." Eddy agreed with humor.

"Gordo and Monteiro, you're up!" Called out a female employee. That was Gon's cue.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya'll later. Bye!" Gon stated as he waved and walked off.

"Bye!" Eddy and Christie repeated before they entered the arena for their qualifications. When they were gone, Gon continued to look around. He spotted Jin sitting at a desk, allowing people to sign in. He decided to approach the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and say hi for a bit.

"Hey, Jin." Gon greeted as he climbed up on the table next to Jin, who smiled upon seeing him.

"Gon! Long time no see." He greeted happily in return. "How's your life going?"

"Ugh, it's going downhill for me, Jin. I'm trying to find information about my past, but with this tournament going on, there's no way I can attend it and find my past at the same time. It's just not gonna work out."

"I understand. I would focus on more personal values beforehand myself, if I were you. You feel as though something's missing and you missed it, right?"

"Not only that, but I'm also wondering how the hell I made it through extinction times! It's amazing to know, but I just wanna get it straight!"

"Hmm! This task is difficult. All I can suggest is that you take your time and don't gather too much information all at once. Take it piece by piece."

"That'll take forever! I'd rather gather it all up!"

"That's the wrong approach, Gon. You must take my word and take it little-by-little. Trust me. It'll work. It may take some time, but it'll work."

"Aw, man. I guess I'll take your word for it. I trust you, Jin. You always have the right stuff."

"It's a great reputation to hold in my perspective. Good luck on your past-seeking journey."

"Thanks, Jinny. By the way, can I, at least, be part of the audience for this tournament?"

"Sure. The tournament starts in a few months. You will be here when it begins, right?"

"When I hear about the starting of it on tv somewhere, I'll drop by and hang out."

"Thanks. I'll see you then. See ya."

"Bye." After that, Gon jumped off the table and quickly exited the convention center, looking back at the crowd making a thick line outside. He was near the curb and he looked on and then, he noticed the Tokyo Zoo across from where he stood when he took a sideglance. He sighed solemnly as he headed for it to ask the cousins of the dinosaurs, the crocs and alligators, about anything that might've happened in his life.

Twenty minutes later…

Gon arrived at the reptile section of the zoo and approached the alligators, since the crocs were a good ten cages away. One of the alligators, named Flyvos, was the only one who knew Gon really well.

"Gon? You lived through, too?" Flyvos asked with confusion in his country male voice. Gon nodded as he approached the cage.

"I was a lucky jackass, Flyvos. Very lucky. How about you?" He replied.

"Same here. Why are you here?"

"I wanna know somethin'. Did you manage to gather some info about me?"

"I'd hate ta tell ya, but naw. Couldn't gather a sip of info fo' ya. Sorry."

"Damn. Is my past _that_ hard to look through?"

"Unfortunately. Yo' life is screwed up, Gon. Many of us reptiles have gotten lost searchin' through, like a rat getting lost in a maze, searchin' fo' his cheese."

"What can I do?"

"Find someone else who's smart enough to know about dinosaurs and their lives before video games, cars, and DVD players."

"Newsflash, Flyvos! There aren't many people out there who knows about dinosaur history! I'm all alone… now that you don't know nothin'!"

"Still, I'm sure there's someone out there who knows about our history. Ya just gotta look around."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll be doing that all day every day." After that, Gon's good mood was slowly dwindling as he headed for the crocs, but was soon stopped by zoo officials. "WHOA! What the-?!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Asked a male employee with anger. Gon growled.

"I'm a miniature version of your worst nightmare, punk! THAT'S WHO I AM!" That scream made the small yellow rex's good mood drain out completely. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE, BASTARD!"

"WHAT?! That's it! You're being held in with the crocs until you can tame yourself!" The man picked up Gon by his neck and was about to walk towards the croc cages, but Gon intervined and vigoriously bit him on his wrist… then, completely pulled his hand off and ate it! The employee screamed in pain as a response and called for backup with his healthy hand. "SOMBODY COME FOR BACK-UP! I'VE GOT A WILD ONE HERE! ARRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

While this was going on, Gon tried to escape rather than take a visit to the crocs. When he arrived at the exit, three fat guards blocked his way completely and he was helpless. Gon gulped in fear.

"…aw… shit." Was all he could say before he was strongly picked up by a guard and tossed into the croc cage. Gon landed hard with a _**THUD **_as he landed headfirst on a rock and was knocked out cold. He was now imprisoned inside a cage he's never been in before. When he comes to, he'll never believe what just happened to him!

Now finding his past was going to an even harder task to accomplish with all these mishaps happening to him. All he's begging for during his unconsciousness… is a miracle.


	2. Life Beyond the Manji

Chapter 2: Life Beyond the Manji

Kunimitsu

A rebellious ninja with a great thief reputation.

It's already near the start of the King of Iron Fist Tag Tournament 2 and Kunimitsu's revenge has yet to be complete. During her twenty years of being in a cyro state, many things came into her dark mind. She awakes to find that her Manji Clan have been demolished by some insane cyborg named Bryan Fury. She was now desperate to find the cyborg and get back what was hers. The only problem was… she didn't know of the cyborg's whereabouts. So, she decided to conceal herself in a cave in the outskirts of Tokyo, away from public's eye until further news about Bryan came into effect.

During one pleasant Monday morning, Kunimitsu wakes up inside her cave and senses that something's not right. She spotted an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tag Tournament 2 right at her feet and she eased down, realizing that it wasn't a threat. She picked up the folded sheet of paper and read it. It said:

"Fellow fighters worthy of victory,

You are invited to the tournament of all tournaments: The King of Iron Fist Tag Tournament 2. Whether you come for money, for power, or for revenge, this tournament is the place for you. If you know you are not worthy of facing the world's toughest fighters, ignore this invitation. If you are worthy, come down to Tokyo, Japan's Tournament Convention Center and sign up… or if you want to be the audience and see the action.

Regards,

Jin Kazama, CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu"

"This Tekken tournament is never ending, isn't it?" Kunimitsu asked herself in her deep, feminine voice as she read it twice with her green eyes. "I'm sure Yoshimitsu would be thrilled to see me alive… especially after what he did to me. And that cyborg… murdered what was rightfully mine. He shall die for that!"

That was indeed her new plan for this new tournament. She wanted to discover what this new tournament was all about, but she didn't want to go as herself. She decided to keep herself annoymous and call herself Kunishi to the public. She took a quick shower in the waterfall that served as her "door" and dressed up in casual clothes before she walked out into the world for the first time since her cyrostate. She found her way to the convention center quite quickly and entered carefully. She saw many fighters gathering up to attend the tournament and was actually bedazzled at how large in numbers they were grouped.

"My God!" She exclaimed. "This is beyond what I imagined the number of people to be! I wonder if Yoshimitsu's here…"

"Yeah, Kuni. He's here." King came in with a bored tone in his voice. Kunimitsu turned around to see the jaguar mask before her. "And his sword's weaker than ever!"

"Why is he in a tournament with a weak sword? That could cost him."

"That's what I told him. He didn't wanna agree and just went anyway."

"Yeah, that's him. Stubborn and demanding, just as I expected him to act at this point. Damn!"

"Still got that sour mouth other cats can't touch, huh?"

"Makes people repel from me as well."

"Heh, heh, heh! Ya got that right! Well, qualifications are starting for me. Maybe you should sign in, too. Give Yoshimitsu a piece of his shit!"

"That's… not the only person I'm after here. Do you know a cyborg that wrecked the lab?"

"You mean, Bryan Fury?"

"He has a name?"

"Yeah, why?"

"For a monster like that, maybe his first name should be Fury."

"What would be his last name?"

"Demon."

"Figures."

"I'm going after him in this tournament… and Yoshimitsu."

"But, why Bryan? He didn't even hurt you."

"But, he destroyed what was supposed to be mine!"

"Oh…"

"King! Let's go, man! People are waitin'!" Marduk called out from the distance. King looked over at him and smiled, telling him to hold on.

"Well, Kunimitsu. I better go. Good luck going after Bryan and Yoshimitsu."

"Thanks." Kunimitsu declared as she watched King leave her behind. She then walked over to the sign-up table and signed her name in. Jin looked up at her with a frown. She didn't notice until he spoke.

"What's a Manji bitch like you doing here?" He asked rudely and coldly. Kunimitsu looked at him with a stern look on her beautiful, but scarred Japanese face and lowered her eyelids in anger. "Kazuya told me you were dead."

"Well, Kazuya lied. I was really frozen cyrogenetically for 20 years."

"How come you still look like you're 21 years old, then?"

"My age was stopped, like ice freezes water. You have a problem with that, bastard?"

"Grrrrr!" Kunimitsu and Jin showed lightning between them for the next 15 seconds before Heihachi came in and intervined.

"Jin, you continue your job and Kunimitsu, why the hell are you here?" He demanded.

"Why do you think I'm here?! I'm here to attend this tournament." Kunimitsu replied coldly as she stood up straight. "I want to kill Yoshimitsu once and for all and go after Bryan."

"What did Bryan ever do?"

"He woke me up, damn it!"

"Ohhh, you were cyrogenetically frozen for 20 years. Now I remember. You're the bad-ass bitch we remember from those previous years."

"You still call me that?"

"It's never getting old."

"Ugh! Anyway, since Yoshimitsu's sword's weak, I might as well destroy him quickly and permanently."

"Now, wait a minute! Just because Yoshimitsu's sword is weak, doesn't mean that you can just barge in and murder him. He's plated with strong armor now."

"…what?!"

"Yes. Your old techniques won't work on him this time. So, you might as well turn back now before you-"

"I already signed in."

"…shit."

"Regardless of this issue, I'm still going to confront him alone. You can warn me about all the shit you want, but I'll still be in it."

"How about honing new skills? Your old ones won't work, remember?"

"Fine by me… since the tournament doesn't start until after a few months. When I come back, I'll be ready. Be sure to warn Yoshimitsu of my arrival."

"I'll make sure not to forget."

"You better not forget! Bye." After that was stated, Kunimitsu left in a humph, back to her cave home. As she was walking, she felt her feelings detierating. She decided to head over to the zoo and see some foxes.

Three hours later…

Kunimitsu just finished seeing some interesting foxes and wolves and she felt a little better. When she approached a souvenir shop, she eyed an ancient dagger of old age and that reminded her of a shocking fact.

"Yoshimitsu's armor! How tough is it?!" She dashed back to the convention center, only to find that it just closed for lunch. "DAMN!"

"What's the matter, Kunimitsu?" A familiar, robotic voice asked her from behind. She turned around and saw Yoshimitsu himself. She grew furious. "You've been awakened from your cyrosleep and you're _still_ trying to find my weaknesses?"

"It won't be long before then. Heihachi tells me that your armor is stronger than ever now."

"Only one secret weapon can help you… but I'm not telling you what it is or where it is."

"You're a fucking bastard for that."

"Likewise."

"Grrrrrrr, you monster! As you can see, I never came out clean. My jealously still burns inside of me and it'll never burn out until I actually kill you!"

"You'll be waiting another 20 years for that to happen when I kill you again."

"…!"

"Now, unless you have the one secret weapon in your possession at the tournament in months time, you'll never defeat me… and I guarantee it! Good day, Kuni." After that, Yoshimitsu disappeared before her eyes. After he was gone, Kunimitsu just stood there with shocked, wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard and she was sure that finding this secret weapon was not going to be easy.

"Damn, what kind of shit do I keep getting myself into these days?" She asked herself as she walked back to her cave. "Yoshimitsu's stronger now… internally and externally. What am I to do? I don't know what this sacred weapon might be, but I'm sure as hell that I'm gonna find it. I just need to find somebody who knows the knowledge of Yoshimitsu's weaknesses and what the weapon is."

Now that she knows about Yoshimitsu's strength increase, she's going to need more than just her own kunai to defeat him. Finding this weapon will not be so easy, but she'll still attempt to risk her life to find it. Frequent visits to the zoo will help her plan out the perfect searching strategy for this weapon.


	3. Two Different Lives Meet

Chapter 3: Two Different Lives Meet

Gon and Kunimitsu… two different lives… that will finally meet on this next day of their suffering quests: Gon's search for his past and Kunimitsu's search for the only one secret weapon to defeat Yoshimitsu's updated armor. This day… was a day of change for the both of them.

When we last left Gon, he was captured and tossed into a croc cage because of his looks of a lizard was to blame… and probably because he was thought of as a dangerous animal. How could he be called dangerous when he's a friendly protector of every other wild animal? That baffled him everyday as he paced around the croc cage, snorting angrily at the same eaten t-bone steak he passed every 10 seconds. The other crocs were confused, but dared not to say a word as he spoke out his problem to himself.

"Damn humans! Why did the Earth come up with these anyway?! Over here callin' me a dangerous animal when I'm the protector of all the animals!" Gon screamed. "Grrrr! Being in a cage sucks. How can you crocs live like this?"

"We get used to it." Replied a young male croc. "We're here for the food anyway. Attention percentages could be ignored from us."

"Damn. Ya'll don't give a shit about the attention span you're gettin'?"

"Naw, man." Replied a New York crocadile. "T-bone steaks are delicious, but one problem…"

"You only get a few."

"Yeah. Like about…five."

"Five?! And there's how many crocs in here?!"

"Twenty-seven."

"Aw, fuck it! You all have to share five steaks. Who are they servin' the rest of the grub to?!"

"The lions."

"…what the f-? No… uh-uh. I can't tolerate no more already. I wanna get outta here."

"You… might not want to attempt that approach, newcomer." Protested an elderly while crocadile of fifty years. Gon approached him and bowed respectfully, which surprised the others.

"You must be livin' through the dinosaurs and this age all at once. I'll respect you."

"That's very fond of you. My name is Kylos. What's yours?"

"Gon."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, man! So, tell me… how come you don't want me to try to escape? Have many others tried already?"

"Yes… and, ohhhhhhh. It was gruesome to see those many wannabe escape artists get killed for trying to escape. Over one-hundred have died so far and we're still weeping about them internally."

"You mean… not just reptiles have tried to escape?"

"No. Mammals, birds, and even amphibians have tried. When they get caught, they die instantly. No explaination."

"Gulp!"

"Yes. You may want to avoid escaping while you're still in one piece."

"Thanks for tellin' me, gramps. By the way, since you're so old, do you think you might know abou-"

"Your past?"

"…yeah."

"Luckily, yes. But, there is actually one human being that knows about you as well… and knowing this person, she often avoids talking about it… even to herself."

"A woman knows about me? Damn, I'm lucky… unless… this woman is old, like you."

"Techinally, she should be, but in reality, she's been through twenty years of cyrosleep and rudely awakened by Bryan Fury, a cyborg with strength beyond your wildest dreams."

"Bryan?! I remember him! I was in the third Tekken tournament with him… and damn, it felt good beatin' his ass to a pulp!"

"You defeated Bryan Fury?"

"Yeah. I freaked out at first when someone told me that he was a cyborg with monster strength, but when I faced him, I was like 'Holy shit, man! This is a cyborg?! Give me a break!' and I went for it. Kicked his ass in less than a minute, baby! He's no match for me!"

"If this is true, then will you be willing to face him again, if given the chance?"

"Yeah. I'll rip out his generator, if I have to!"

"Excellent, Gon. You seem worthy of attending the second tag tournament, but judging by your face, you don't want to attend. Why not?"

"Searching for my past is coming first."

"Ah, I see. Your own life is more important. I understand."

"Thanks. Now, about the woman that knows me…"

"Yes?"

"Is she Japanese?"

"Yes."

"And how old is she? Since she's been in cyrosleep and shit?"

"She was twenty-one when she was placed in and she has remained at that age ever since."

"Wow. Cool."

"And she remains at that age forever."

"What?! She's a kunoichi, isn't she?"

"Right."

"…oh, shit. I'm gonna love this chick!"

"You may want to be careful approaching her. She doesn't take all strangers for granted."

"I got it." And so, Gon was prepared to meet Kunimitsu, the one who knows about his past.

Speaking of Kunimitsu, we last left her going back to her cave home behind a waterfall. When she approached the lake, she stopped in her tracks. She thought about that conversation she had with Yoshimitsu earlier and turned back, heading for the zoo. On her way there, she spoke out her issues.

"I still want to know about this weapon that's as mysterious as my life." She started as she headed for the reptile section. "Yoshimitsu's telling me that this weapon is the only one that can defeat him and he never tells me what the hell it is and where it's at! If I don't find somebody soon, I'm just gonna kill myself!" She stopped right in front of the croc cage when she said this and bowed her head with shame. "I knew planning this revenge was a bad idea."

"Well, well, well…" Kylos started as he looked at Kunimitsu, who never noticed him and Gon. "… there she is now."

"That's her?" Gon asked. "Damn, she's hot alright. What's her name?"

"Ask her. She's right there."

"What about her 'ninja instincts'?"

"Approach her with caution."

"Okay." Gon walked up to the cage bars slowly and Kunimitsu, sensing his approach, quickly turned her head towards him with suspicion. This made Gon freeze in his steps. "Damn. She's a little too sweet with ninja senses. Uh… hi."

"You're… actually talking to me?" Kunimitsu asked with confusion as she kneeled down towards him. Gon smiled and nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gon. As you can see, I'm a dinosaur… an _actual_ dinosaur. I'm not fakin' it, baby."

"I noticed. You're a very interesting creature. My name is Kunimitsu. I know much about you, Gon."

"…wha-?" Gon looked over at Kylos and he nodded in agreement. "Damn, I guess you do. In exchange, what do you need to know from me?"

"The only sacred weapon that can help me defeat Yoshimitsu."

"I've seen him around town lately. Apparently, his armor does look like it could take you millions of years to pierce through."

"I'm glad you agree."

"Heh, heh, yeah. I know that weirdo alien ninja anywhere. Anyway, I know that one weapon you need. It's called… the Kunai Diamond Scepter."

"A scepter?"

"It's not an actual scepter, even though some people call it that these days. It's a kunai that's as sharp as a million knives and about as long as my tail… the blade that is. The handle is half the size."

"No wonder they call it a scepter. Are you sure that kunai is powerful enough to defeat Yoshimitsu?"

"Yeah, sweetcakes! I'm sure. In fact, if you were to try and slice that bastard's head off, you would silce it off as cleanly as cutting through paper!"

"Oh, yes… now, you're speaking my language. If it's that powerful, then you must help me find it. Join me in my cave tomorrow and we'll discuss the plan of blending in our two tasks into one."

"Yeech! Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm… trying to avoid escaping on my own. I don't want my head sliced off just because."

"Are they _that_ serious about keeping animals in line?!"

"Unfortunately." Kylos replied sadly. Kunimitsu showed a look of sarcasm. "You're pissed?"

"Just like a dog would do on a tree."

"Yikes!" Gon exclaimed at that remark. "I like your mean-muggin' mouth, baby! I'm gonna love hangin' with you!"

"So, what's the alternative, Kunimitsu? Since Gon can't escape?" Kylos asked.

"I guess I'll use my impressive thief skills and 'steal' you instead." Kunimitsu replied expertly. Gon gasped at that plan.

"I've heard about your extremely impressive reputation of a thief. You're so good, you don't leave a single piece of evidence for the police to investigate! I'll be waitin' tomorrow." He spoke.

"Your small size helps as well. I'll be back here early tomorrow morning. That's when most people are still sleeping."

"And I'll be awake."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Gon." After that, she walked off towards the exit. Gon and Kylos watched her the whole time and smiled with Gon sighing.

"Damn, she's sexy for a kunoichi." He muttered in a dreamy voice. Kylos chuckled at that comment.

"Yes, she is quite appealing… but, men dares not to go near her. They know she's the threat of all threats around here."

"I'm a threat, too! Damn it! Me and Kuni share some things."

"That is true. You'll find out more things you two share when you leave with her tomorrow morning. So, I suggest you get some sleep early."

"Just what I was thinkin'!" Gon walked into the fake cave crevice and laid down before he finished by saying: "Yo, Kylos. When tomorrow morning comes, I'll be able to fall back into my good mood and prove to others that I am _not_ a dangerous animal. I guarantee you that! Goodnight."

"So, you will, Gon. So, you will."

Now the two finally meet and their adventures will become one along with their friendship. How other people will cope with this weird friendship…

…only time will tell.


	4. Mission Briefing

Chapter 4: Mission Briefing

Now that Gon and Kunimitsu were officially friends, their plan to combine their journeys into one was their first step. Early the next morning, Kunimitsu snuck into the back of the zoo in her signature purple body suit from the first Tekken Tag, minus the oni mask, and approached the cage Gon was in. She saw the bright yellow rex approaching her with a green turtle shell on him. She smiled as she eyed the shell.

"Have an outfit of your own, huh?" She asked with partial humor. Gon scoffed as he scanned her outfit.

"At least, I don't have fifty percent of my chest showin'!" He whispered. Kunimitsu looked at herself and showed a look of annoyance when she faced him.

"Shut up."

"My pleasure. Anyway, shall we get goin'?" Gon tried to squeeze through the bars, but his shell got stuck. "Doh! The shell! It's stuck!"

"Yeah, at least, my outfit doesn't get snagged in the worst of places."

"Quit it with the comebacks and help me outta here!"

"…sorry." Kunimitsu placed away her kunai and pulled the small rex through as easily as a box. "Ready?"

"Damn, girl."

"What?"

"You're stronger than I thought!"

"Gee, thanks."

Later, at Kunimitsu's cave…

They both just walked in and Gon was already bedazzled by the way the cave was set up.

"Just like a house." Gon commented. "You actually live here?"

"Yes." Kunimitsu replied as she loosened her pigtails. "Since nobody claims me as a normal human in society, I decided to live here… away from public's eye."

"Now, ain't that some shit?!"

"What is?"

"You and me, that's what. We're both some kind of outcast, struggling with our most possessed goals in life. I've seen you on tv during the second Tekken tournament. You were kickin' some ass, girl!"

"Thanks… and I've seen you in Tekken 3. I can't believe you actually fought Bryan and won! How do you do that?"

"Awww, it's nothin' really. It's all in my small brain. Bryan didn't have a chance."

"What about Yoshimitsu? I missed that one."

"Aw, geez! Don't get me started on that weirdo alien ninja again! He pissed me off, regardless at the fact that I kicked his ass."

"If you did beat him, then what exactly happened?"

"He got all smart with me and shit! Calling me a Neanderthal Lizard of Earth and all that crap! Damn, I wanted to eat his balls!"

"Why didn't you?"

"…huh?" That question made Gon do a double take. Kunimitsu realized what she just asked and blushed.

"My bad…"

"Yeeeeeah, that was bullshit, Kuni."

"That question came on instinct. Sorry."

"Whatever! Anyway, what about our journeys? My past takes an underground expidition and yours…well… aw, damn! Yours, too. Heh, heh, heh, what do ya know?"

"Which one will we dig for first?"

"Ahh, let's do yours first. My past is harder to find than some lost toys."

"Good, but then, your past… I feel like I've known it all my life somehow. Maybe if we study up on your existance first, then look for my weapon, then we'll be in business."

"Study up on my existance, huh? Sounds like a smart dorky thing to do. Are you sure?"

"If I was dorky, would you see me live in a cave that's just as civilzed inside as every house?"

"Okay… I see your point."

"So, how about it?"

"Wait a minute." Gon looked at the red-haired kunoichi and walked towards her as he continued. "Do you think the cyrosleep did somethin' to get you that knowledge of me?"

"I don't know, but that's an excellent question."

"Hmmm…" Gon looked at the running waterfall that symbolizes the entryway. "Damn, my life wasn't that pretty…as that waterfall, I mean."

"You've been neglected so many times back then. Was it because of your attitude?"

"…yeah. They took it the wrong way, damn it!" Gon got back in his bad mood again as he headed for the darkest part of the cave and laid down with tiredness. Kunimitsu just looked at him with grief, staying at where she sat. "Damn dinosaurs didn't have a sense of humor! SHIT! One of these days, Kunimitsu… ONE OF THESE DAYS, I'LL…!" Before Gon could finish, he immediately fell asleep in a split second. Kunimitsu sighed as she looked at him, laying down on her mattress.

"Poor Gon." She finally said to herself. "Hopefully, sunrise will bring a new aura to his life… and his easily fire-tempered personality." After that was said, she slowly fell into a deep sleep as well.

Later, at around 9:30 am…

Gon slowly opened his eyes, thanks to the rainbow light reflecting off the waterfall from the sun. He yawned and looked around for Kunimitsu. She wasn't in bed. She got up before him.

"Now, where the hell did she disappear to?" He wondered to himself as he got out of bed after a minute of stretching. He walked around the cave and suddenly smelled baked fish with fried rice on the stove. That was breakfast soon and he was starving. "Awww, yeah. Now, _that's _a breakfast. Other than that… nasty-ass T-bone steak for twenty-somethin' crocs." He then looked over at the waterfall and saw Kunimitsu taking a shower in it. He blushed as he slowly walked over there. Kunimitsu felt his presence and smiled.

"What's the matter, Gon? Scared to see a naked woman?" She asked him playfully, still keeping that deep tone in her voice. Gon blushed an even deeper shade of red as he approached the naked kunoichi.

"N-no, of course not!" He replied nervously. "I… just… didn't think you could… uh… take a… a shower… in there. Heh-heh… heh…"

"Mm-hm."

"Seriously, Kuni! Geez!"

"Just admit it, then."

"Okay, okay, so I'm a little scared. Seeing men naked is one thing, but women… yeech! No offense, but you women have too much to look at."

"Like…?"

"Aw, hell no, Kunimitsu! Don't get me started!"

"Just making sure you knew what you were talking about."

"I know what I'm talking about! …or do I? I don't know…"

"…?" Kunimitsu looked at him with confusion. Gon scratched his head in thought. "Gon?"

"Don't interrupt me! I'm readjustin' my brain!" Gon started pacing around the cave in a hurriedly pace, still scratching his head. Kunimitsu watched him with entire time with a look of humor. It was silent for the next ten minutes. Gon stopped at the stove and looked at his reflection on the oven's door. He saw how dumbfounded he looked and erased it was a frown. Kunimitsu could only see his head bowed down from where she was and she grew concerned. "Goddamn it!"

"What?" Kunimitsu asked as she jumped.

"Ya know what? My brain could use a real upgrade right about now. I just forgot where the Kunai Diamond Scepter was."

"Oh, no… Are you serious?"

"Listen, Kuni. It's only a really bad case of a short-term memory loss that just kicked my brain's ass just now. It's temporary, so I'll be okay. I just need some recharging in my weak brain cells."

"Well, if I know Yoshimitsu, then I know Dr. Boskonovich. He owns a lab near the Manji Base. He could help you with that while I finish up my shower."

"How long will that take?"

"The recharging or the shower?"

"Both, goddamn it!"

"Well… my shower… could probably take another twenty minutes, but the recharging and upgrading of your small brain… only fifteen."

"So, that's five minutes to spare for your shower when I get back, right?"

"Yeah. During those last five minutes, you could eat breakfast and avoid looking at me."

"Oy."

Later, at Dr. Boskonovich's lab…

Gon walked in calmly, nearly forgetting why he came there in the first place. His brain was really eating up his memory at this point as he headed for the lab doors and walked in. He saw the doctor working on a recent machine with Yoshimitsu next to him and some of his fellow Manji watching on the other side. Gon paused and looked nervous, now that his brain erased his ability to talk. He just growled softly, hoping someone would hear it… and Yoshimitsu managed to. He turned around to see the small nervous dinosaur and tapped the doctor on the shoulder. He responded by turning towards Gon as well and smiled.

"Hello, Gon. Haven't seen you since Tekken 3. How have you been?" Dr. Boskonovich asked. Gon shook his head, telling him that he completely forgot how to talk. Dr. B recongized that frown and he frowned as well as he approached the helpless reptile. "Oh, no… your small brain! It's eating away your memory, isn't it?" Gon nodded sadly. "Aww, don't worry. We can fix that in fifteen minutes. I just finished the final touches on my new Brain Regenerator Machine. I was about to give a brief demonstration of how it works and you are the perfect patient to assist us. Don't worry, though. It won't hurt."

After that was said, Dr. Boskonovich gently placed Gon on the machine's table and connected the helmet with the pipes on top to his head gently. As soon as it was placed, a mysterious essence gently placed Gon into a deep sleep, so no pain would be felt by the process. Yoshimitsu and the other Manji were impressed by this display and Dr. B sensed it.

"Ah, yes. The slow sleep of the metal regenerator helmet's essence. Only the patient is effected by it, so no gas mask is required for this machine at all." The doctor explained professionally. "Right now, Gon's poor memory-eating brain is no bigger than a walnut, which is extremely small for a reptile as intelligent as he is to have. In order for the memory-sucking to permamently disappear, we have to completely regenerate his entire brain from scratch. Any of you want to take a guess as to how we do it on this machine?"

"We get the machine to calculate the approximate mass and diameter of his brain first, then process the regeneration process." Yoshimitsu guessed. Dr. Boskonovich smiled at the Manji leader.

"That's right, Yoshimitsu. Now, let's get to work." After that was stated, Dr. B started on the machine. It calculated everything they needed to know about Gon's brain before it could be fully regenerated into an intellegent brain of a human's. When it was finished, the regenerating began and, like Kunimitsu said, it took a total of fifteen minutes for the whole process to be completed. After the fifteen minutes, the doctor slowly removed the helmet and awaited results. Gon slowly woke up and looked at the crowd above him. He smiled, feeling his head being a little heavier than usual. "Well? How do you feel?"

"I feel smarter than the smartest genius in Japan! WOO HOO!" Gon cheered happily. "Damn, it feels good to talk again. I thought I was gonna forget how to walk next! Dr. B, would you explain to me how you did it, so I can study it for a science student to use later?"

"Science student?"

"Ya know, for anyone who needs my help."

"Ohhh, people use you for studies sometimes."

"Kick up their grades up a notch."

"I get it. Sure, but how about I write it down for you? Knowing your small arms, you can't even handle a pencil in its right position."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, you can write it for me. I'll wait."

Later, back at Kunimitsu's cave…

Kunimitsu just finished setting up the table for breakfast by the time Gon entered through the waterfall with a smile. Kunimitsu noticed and chuckled as she sat down.

"Is it fixed?" She asked him briefly.

"Yep!" Gon replied happily as he approached his chair and hopped on the large rock for a booster in the seat. "Dr. Boskonovich just made a machine for it."

"He _just_ made it?!"

"Yeah. The title's self-explainatory. He calls it 'The Brain Regenerator Machine'!"

"Sounds self-explainatory to me. So, how smart do you feel?"

"As smart as world's smartest genius. I know EVERYTHING!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"…Gon?"

"Okay, so I'm lyin'. How do you catch people lyin' like that?"

"I don't really know…"

"…?"

"…but, damn! It comes in handy!"

"…?"

"What?"

"…uh-uh."

"What is it?" Kunimitsu just started eating her food, trying to ignore Gon's disgusted face. He was looking at her clothes. She was wearing a pretty sexy pink v-neck t-shirt with purple suspenders and a short blue denim jean skirt with purple city boots with white socks. Gon shook his head. Again, Kuni was confused. "Gon, why are you staring at me like that?"

"What… the hell… are you wearing?!"

"This is my 'Annonymus Japanese Woman' attire. I have other outfits, but I just decided to wear this one today. So, no… I'm not changing my clothes."

"Aw, damn, Kunimitsu! That outfit with those pigtails make you look like a high school girl who's the least popular in school!"

"Oh, so it's the pigtails?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." Kunimitsu quickly pulled the pigtails loose and waved her now free red hair to its fullness. "Is that better?"

"Now, you look hot to the core of the Earth!"

"Does that comment actually get girls flirting with you? Because, right now, that did not sound too attractive."

"Aw, Kuni, go to Hell!"

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, now that I got my brain on straight, we plot the plan for our quests to be fused into one."

"We did."

"…huh?"

"You said that we should excavate through your past first."

"Oh, yeah. Now, I remember." Gon paused after he said this and sighed. Kunimitsu shook her head with annoyance. "Man, it's been a while since I said that. 'I remember'… damn, that felt good."

"You're sounding like you want to fuck with your brain cells."

"Ewwww, Kuni! Hell, no!"

Kunimitsu chuckled at that remark, still eating her breakfast. Gon was currently eating his as he paused with a disgusted look, then changed it to a loving smile. Kunimitsu saw this and smiled back.

"You have a great sense of humor." They both commented simultaneously by accident. Then, they realized what they said and replied at the same time: "Thanks! No, thank you!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Gon screamed out. "This is getting weird. We're saying things at the same time all of a sudden."

"That's because you said what I was gonna say." Kunimitsu protested. "And then, we did it again… and again."

"You know what that means…"

"…?"

"…it means we are officially best friends. We somehow know ourselves, inside and out, already… and you know much about me."

"Make it a majority of info about you."

"Damn! You know _that_ much about me?"

"Don't think that cyrosleep gave me too much information."

"I guess that's a 'yes'. So, when does our mission begin?"

"Tomorrow."

"Damn you, Kunimitsu… tomorrow? I just got here."

"I have some unfinished business to get through first."

"With who?!"

"A cyborg."

"A cybor-! Wait… would this cyborg be…" Gon paused as he stood up in his chair shortly after he swallowed his final bite. "…Bryan Fury?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that I said that I beat his ass to a pulp?" Kunimitsu nodded. Gon smirked slyly. She caught the hint quickly.

"You can actually help me settle the score with him today?"

"Looks like you need that extra help. Judging by that outfit, I'd say he'll beat you to a pulp quickly. Let me do the talking, sweetheart."

"Okay, but one problem…"

"What?"

"You don't know what issues I'm having with him."

"Sure, I do!"

"I…" She paused as she did a double take on what he just said and looked surprised. "…you do?"

"Yeah! Amazing, isn't it? You know some things about me and I know some things about you. I told you we're best friends!"

"I see. So, if you do know what my issue is, say it."

"Okay. You wanna settle some shit with Bryan because he murdered the Manji Clan… well, most of it."

"Yeah, you do know! Amazing! Keep impressing me like this and I'll be sure to let you touch these later… if you know what I mean."

"Those things barely coming out of that tight, sexy top? Yeah, I know it."

"Good. Let's go." After that was stated, Kunimitsu and Gon walked off to the tournament convention center to face Bryan Fury and settle the score before their actual mission starts.

To be continued…


	5. Kuni and Gon vs Bryan Fury

Chapter 5: Kuni and Gon vs. Bryan Fury

"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAHHHH! SLOW DOWN!" Gon screamed through the streets as he hung on tight to Kunimitsu's red hair. She was gracefully leaping from building to building with that professional skill she's had over the years. Gon's screaming didn't phase her a bit, but it was getting on her nerves.

"My God, Gon." She muttered with annoyance. "Could you please quiet down? You're giving my ears as much damage as my hair."

"I'm sorry, but you're flyin' like a damn eagle! Can't you walk?! You are wearing your… 'Annoymous Attire'!" Gon exclaimed in protest. Kunimitsu showed a look of displeasure.

"…smart ass." Kunimitsu obeyed after that was said and continued walking casually the rest of the way. Gon landed on his feet before he continued following her. "That Brain Regenerating Machine made you way too smart."

"That's the benefit of it, sweetheart!"

"Whatever. Anyway, since we're on our way to Bryan, let me ask you something."

"What is it, foxy?"

"What technique did you use to defeat him?"

"I thought you watched me beat his ass!"

"I did… I just didn't get where your fighting tricks were going. Even after the battle, I was still confused."

"Oh, goddamn it. Well, when I faced Bryan that day, I didn't have a technique at first. I was confident, though. I didn't punk out or anything. Bryan didn't punk out either. He was ready to squash me like a bug!"

(Flashback, to the third Tekken tournament…)

_He gave me that crazy stare that makes nearly everybody freeze in fear. I didn't freeze and I wasn't in fear. I was pumped up and ready to whoop his ass! He didn't show no mercy as I spoke to him. _

"Bryan Fury, huh?!" Gon asked with bravery. "I pictured your ass completely made of fury all over, but I guess I was wrong. You look like a normal human being to me!"

"HA! Don't get your hopes up, you short-legged reptile!" Bryan retorted with anger. "I'm more powerful than you have ever imagined and, believe me, you will get squashed!"

"Like a goddamn bug?! Hell, no! I'll bite your ass off!"

"We'll see. Ready?"

"Am I ever?!" After that was stated, Gon lunged for Bryan's chest and bit his heart vigoriously, but didn't pull it out. Instead of real blood spewing, it was artifical blood. The fact that it was either artifical or real didn't matter to him. He just loved the feeling of blood spraying on him, especially if it was real human blood. Everyone in the audience was shocked, but cheered nonetheless, seeing a winner against the cyborg for once in a round. Heihachi walked into the ring and pulled Gon out of the cyborg's chest in victory. Gon roared along with the crowd.

"Congradulations, Gon!" Heihachi announced.

_After that battle, I thought Bryan was really dead. But then… he was taken into intensive care and he was completely rebuilt and ready for more. It was time for round two. I decided to be fair here and fight like a real fighter instead of usin' my animal defenses._

"Ready for round two?" Heihachi asked the rex. Gon nodded with determination. "Bite him down like before."

"Naw, Mr. Mishima, sir!" Gon protested politely. "I'm gonna fight fair this time."

"Well, good luck to you."

"Thanks." Gon was released from the master's hands and approached the regenerated Bryan. He had more anger inside than before. "Feeling pissed, Bryan?"

"Extremely!" Bryan replied. "That was a lucky bite. This time…" He paused as he got into a fighting stance. "…you won't be so lucky. Let's fight like real men."

"Fine by me, bastard." After that was final, the crowd went wild, ready for the fight of the century. Bryan and Gon circled each other for about three minutes before Gon jumped up and did his signature helicopter move. Bryan managed to block the high and middle attack, but got slightly tripped over at the low and that was a split second advantage as Gon attempted to uppercut the cyborg as he was phased. Bryan regained himself rather quickly for a stumble and grabbed the rex by his upcoming fist, nearly breaking it. Gon squealed in pain before he was vigoriously thrown across the arena towards a wall. Gon regained himself in the middle of the throw and actually landed on the wall with his tail and sprung himself off towards the dirt. Bryan was over 20 feet away from the rex and that was enough room for a charge. Gon started charging as fast as his short legs could and prepared his head for a headbutt. Bryan blocked below, but he was tricked. When Gon was a foot away, he gracefully lept towards the cyborg's head first and violently collided his rockhard head to his face, knocking him backwards towards the ground. The impact didn't disconfigure his face, but he was phased for two minutes or so before he saw that Gon disappeared. He used his HUD to scan the arena for any traces of the animal. Since Gon was cold-blooded, he couldn't be scanned and this pissed him off as he was really close to give up searching. When he was at that point, he felt the ground cave in for a moment. He looked down at his foot and, right in a split second, he was dragged underground. It was all quiet now as the audience anxiously waited for the next event. After a silent five minutes, Bryan's unconscious body was blown out of the ground and some pieces of his robotic flesh was ripped off. Gon then popped out from the ground in a graceful somersault and then, landed on his feet next to Bryan. The crown cheered after two more minutes of silence and Gon was the victor of the entire battle. Heihachi appoached the rex with a satisfied smile as he looked down at the unconscious cyborg.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! I knew that robot was too weak for a dinosaur like you. If Alex was in this tournament, he would've done the same thing… after a few of his famous punches. You dinosaurs are something else. Congradulations!" He announced. Gon smiled proudly as a response. "So, tell me, Gon… what technique was this?! It's amazing for someone your size!"

"Heihachi, I'll be glad to tell you my famous technique. I call it… _The Revengeful __Pachycephalosauria. _That's the uh… 'headbutting dinosaur'. Get it?" Gon explained. Heihachi smiled, telling him he did understand. Gon smiled back. "Good… AND DON'T YA'LL FORGET THAT! THANK YOU!" That got the crowd cheering on even louder.

_There ya go, Kunimitsu. _

(End Flashback)

"_The Revegeful Pachycephalosauria_?" Kunimitsu asked with confusion. "That's a long name for a headbutt. Why did you make it so complicated?"

"So, people won't copy it… or other animals for that matter. I don't wanna be kicked in the ass by something I already own!"

"I understand." After that, Kunimitsu and Gon finally made it to the convention center entrance and they both showed determined looks on their faces. "Well, ready to kick his ass once again?"

"Am… I… ever? Let's do this shit!" At that command, Kunimitsu pulled out her traditional kunai while Gon placed on his turtle shell and small red boxing gloves. They walked in, still keeping those determined looks on their faces. Before they could reach Bryan, Roger Jr. curiously approached them and stopped them in their tracks. Gon smiled while Kunimitsu showed a look of confusion behind her mask. "HEYY! RJ! What's up, man?!"

"Gon?" Roger Jr. asked. "Where have you been?! Jin was looking all over this convention center for you. The tournament starts in a few months and he needed to see you."

"For what? I'm busy… well, about to be busy."

"…busy? Doing what?"

"Kickin' the shit outta Bryan! Kunimitsu and I have our own reasons for doing this!"

"I see. Well, good luck to you guys… and don't get socker punched. He can hit you harder than my mother can handle. Trust me. It ain't pretty facing him."

"Thanks for the warning, buddy. See ya." After that was said, Gon and Kunimitsu continued towards the qualifying halls. "In case you're wondering, Kuni… that was Roger's son."

"Oh, whew." Kunimitsu muttered with satisfaction. "I thought Roger shrunk for a minute."

"Naw, Kuni. Roger's enjoying himself in the wilderness."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, in the main qualifying hall…

Jin walked up and down the row of the many fighters that qualified for Tekken Tag Tournament 2. He had a smile on his face the entire time.

"Impressive… all of you." He started. "You all managed to get this far. Now for this next approach… challenging each other to measure who's really ready for this tough tournament. Heihachi, Jinpachi, Kazuya, and I will discuss this matter at hand while you all wait for instructions. Don't fight just yet. I'll be back." After that, Jin walked into a private room and it was silent in the hall now… except the sound of Roger Jr. hopping around the room with impatience.

"Are you all nervous?" Christie dared to ask, just to break the silence and start a conversation. "Because I am."

"Actually, I'm nervous, too." Paul replied. "I heard that the final boss is gonna be Unknown… again."

"Unknown?!" Everybody asked with shock.

"Great!" Bruce complained. "Just what we need! That crazy, oil covered bitch. Is she gonna have that annoying wolf hovering behind her again?"

"That's the good news." Paul replied. "She's not. She's gonna be alone this time… not like the wolf didn't any good anyway."

"Good." Hwoarang muttered. "I only hope she's not too hard to hit, like last time."

"She shouldn't… for me, at least." Bryan said with confidence. "I'll beat her to a pulp, like I did to Gon back in the third tournament."

"You're lying!" Nina screamed at the cyborg. "Gon was the one who defeated _you_ in that tournament!"

"But, at least, I tried. Geez!"

"Yeah, right."

"My thoughts exactly!" Gon screamed from the door. Everybody jumped as they turned around to see Kunimitsu and Gon standing in the doorway with anger in their hearts. They were specifically staring at Bryan and he sensed it right then when he stood up.

"You two are after me, aren't you?!" He asked them with extreme anger. The rex and the kunoichi nodded simultaneously in response. "For what purpose?!"

"For a third round!"

"For revenge." Kunimitsu replied immediately after Gon. Bryan scoffed smoothly as he approached them calmly.

"Mmmm-hmm, I see." Bryan cooed to Kunimitsu. She showed a look of displeasure on her visible ruby red lips as he got closer to her. "You're the professional thief known as Kunimitsu, huh? I expected you to be male… being with the Manji and shit."

"Well, your expectations betray you." Kunimitsu removed her half-mask of a fox upon saying this. "I am what you see. You've brutally murdered what was rightfully mine and I demand an apology!"

"HA! An apology?! That's all you're begging me for?! I knew you were the weak woman I pictured!"

"WEAK?!"

"Aw, you shouldn't have called her that." Gon muttered in warning. "Listen, Terminator of Tekken… we don't have time for you to be dissin' our purposes! Let's just fight and see who gets the bigger half of the wishbone!"

"What's the reward?" Bryan dared to ask with bravery.

"Okay. If I defeat you, you can take back that throw you did to me! I was lucky to spring off of my tail on the wall, but still. I deserve some respect! I… throw… you… after your payback and apology!"

"Fine. And you, foxface?"

"If I defeat you, I want that apology and tell me why you had to awaken me in the first place!" Kunimitsu replied. Bryan grew wide eyed and nervous as he took a step back.

"I… actually… woke you?"

"From my cyro state, yes. What? You didn't know?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hmm!"

"Hello!" Gon exclaimed with a sly smile. "Somebody's gonna piss in his pants!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! You both are too gullible to take me! If I kick both of your asses, you can make yourselves feel stupid for challenging me! Deal?"

"Deal." Kunimitsu and Gon replied together as they got in their own respective fighting stances. Bryan did the same.

"All right. Let's do this shit!"

Meanwhile, in the private room…

"It's tough to choose who should fight whom." Jinpachi complained as he scanned through the pictures. "Bryan is one tough cookie… from what I've heard."

"It'll take Unknown to defeat him." Kazuya agreed.

"Then, he makes a worthy opponent." Jin confirmed. "As for the other fighters, I really wanted Gon to actually be in it."

"Why?!" Heihachi asked with anger. "He's too short, he's too overconfident, and he's a pest to everyone who confronts him!"

"I know, I don't think so, and I don't care! I know this may shock you all, but I trust that big t-rex in a small package. He's just as worthy of an opponent as Bryan. They fought hard in the third Tekken tournament. Personally, I couldn't decide who's tougher."

"Hmmm…" Jinpachi hummed in thought. Kazuya was pissed at his son's words.

"How can you say that for a detestable reptile like him?!" He asked his son. Jin smiled.

"It's all true." Jin protested calmly. "If you don't like him, tough."

"Grrrrr!"

"…maybe Jin has a point about this… Gon character." Jinpachi came in. Kazuya and Heihachi looked at him with shock. "He may be a foot tall, but he's a worthy fighter. I've seen him fight before and his moves blending in with his small size make it very essential in a fair fight. I think Gon should be in this second tag tournament."

"Wha…?!" Heihachi and Kazuya exclaimed with dissatisfaction. Jin smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to agree, great grandfather." He sighed. "You've got to see him against Bryan. He's a powerhouse against the cyborg!"

"Is he?!" Jinpachi exclaimed with excitement. "Well, that is one battle I simply must see!" At that statement, it was all quiet and the sound of fighting and cheering was heard from the other side of the door. Jin walked up to the small window in the door and smiled, silently motioning for Jinpachi to appoach him.

"Looks like you got your request. Look." Jinpachi obeyed and was indeed very pleased, but then, he showed a look of confusion. Jin noticed. "What is it, Jinpachi?"

"That kunoichi in the fox mask… who is she? She's incredible. Her skills with a kunai are really paying off." Jinpachi replied.

"Oh, that's Kunimitsu. She was Yoshimitsu's comrade in the Manji Clan for a while… until she got expelled."

"Expelled?! With impressive skills like that?!"

"And skills as professional as a real thief."

"…ahhhhhh, I see. She stole for herself, yes?"

"Yes, sir. That's what got her expelled."

"Well! This is unfortunate. Disrespecting a woman's talents like this. I shall give Yoshimitsu something to think about later."

"Uh, oh…"

"Don't worry, Jin. I'll leave some for Kunimitsu to finish. I heard that she's been wanting to kill Yoshimitsu once and for all with her own skills and I'll let her."

"I'm actually glad you hear all these things about the fighters you haven't heard of. I needed to know that."

"Glad to tell you." After that was said, they saw Gon and Kunimitsu beat down Bryan towards the floor simultaneously and that got Jin and Jinpachi exiting their room to intervene before the battle got too bloody. "Alright, you three! That's enough!"

"Jinpachi!" Gon greeted tiredly. "How… are you… doing… today?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I see you are still the tough and unstoppable small rex everyone hates… except Jin."

"Yeah… what? Jin doesn't hate me? He hated me before. What happened there, Jinny boy?!"

"Heh, heh… I figured you needed a fan in your miserable life and, plus, I was growing bored of Roger Jr., Alex, Kuma, Panda, and Roger." Jin replied with honesty. "You're unique in every direction and I like that more than life itself."

"…!"

"I know you're speechless to hear this, but it's all true. Be thankful of those words."

"…I am, Jin! Damn it! Thanks. Words like that… about me… have never been said since I was known to still exist far beyond my other dinosaur buddies!"

"Glad to cheer you up. Now, what's with teaming up with Kunimitsu, huh?"

"We both have some similarities between each other and we have some dangerous quests to take. Since we're both trying to get attention, we figured we should be a team."

"Hmmm!" Jin looked over at Jinpachi, waiting to see what he has to say about this. After a good three minutes, Jinpachi came up with a comment.

"You two do make a pretty good team." He said with a smile. Kunimitsu took off her mask with shock while Gon just showed a look of surprise.

"WE DO?!" They both asked together.

"THEY DO?!" Everybody else, except Jin, asked with shock together. Jinpachi nodded in response to both questions as he approached Kunimitsu and Gon.

"You both are unique and uncommon, compared to others. Go on these quests together and your friendship will increase with every good deed you do to each other. All you have to do is depend on each other's talents and see where they'll take you. I wish you both good luck."

"…thanks." Gon thanked, still surprised. Kunimitsu was just speechless. "We'll… uh… get going now. Bye." After that, Gon walked out with Kunimitsu just looking back at him. Jinpachi sensed her grief.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Yes?" Kunimitsu responded. Jinpachi smiled.

"Like your voice. Anyway, I know how you feel about Yoshimitsu and his new armor. You're looking for that Kunai Diamond Scepter, correct?"

"Yes."

"When you do find them, there will be two of them."

"Two?!"

"Yes. Having one is powerful, but having both of them will triple the power! Sounds satisfactory to your kunoichi ears, yes?"

"Definitely! I'll be careful searching for them."

"Please do and good luck."

"Thanks." After that, Kunimitsu teleported outside. Jinpachi was surprised.

"Wow. Even her presidigitation skills are just as professional as a thief's. I'll have the Gods watch over those two for me. I really wish them all the love and care."

Later, outside the convention center…

Gon pulled off his red gloves as he saw Kunimitsu appear before him. He showed a look of amazement.

"Damn!" Was all he could say. Kunimitsu nodded in agreement.

"Same here." She agreed. "That battle was fierce to begin with, but right when Jinpachi intervened…"

"…he sensed our friendship."

"That's amazing! It looks like our friendship could come in handy in the near future."

"Yeah, I know this, Kuni. We gotta make sure we don't fuck it up!"

"What if we do?"

"Then, Tekken will go to Hell!"

"Shit."

"Anyways, let's start searchin' for my past. I know exactly where to look… and it's the same place where we'll find those two Kunai Diamond Scepters."

"That's convenient… but one problem…"

"What?"

"When foxes approach me, they don't take me seriously… if you catch my drift."

"Yeech! Yeah, I get it. Since I'm an animal protector, I'll make sure those foxes get a piece of their minds."

"Thanks. Let's go."

After that was said, the two ran off towards the distant forest near the edge of Tokyo and officially began their dangerous quest to search for their separate, but glued-together tasks.


	6. A Rough Start

Chapter 6: A Rough Start

After Gon made his commitment with the zookeepers and after Kunimitsu settled the score with Bryan, both of them finally began their quests. When they arrived at the very boundary line between the city street concrete and the brown dirt of the Vakari Forest, they had determined looks on their faces. Kunimitsu took a deep whiff of the forest air and this puzzled Gon.

"I love the smell of a fresh pine forest." Kunimitsu sighed. "Gives your spirit a new revival of senses."

"I see." Gon sarcastically muttered. "Shall we proceed?"

"That machine, I swear…!"

"You swear what?! You're getting jealous because of my proper speech now?!"

"No! I just-"

"Yes, you are!"

"…wha-? No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! Admit it!"

"Gon?"

"WHAT?!"

"…What's the capacity of your brain's weight?"

"Huh?"

"HA! You're not so smart after all, you small lizard!"

"Goddamn it! You smart-ass bitch!"

"Likewise. Now, we're starting with you first, correct?"

"Yeah. The location of our discovery is just a few miles ahead. Let's go… and don't bother saying hi to any foxes."

"I know, I know…" After that was final, Kunimitsu and Gon proceeded into the forest towards the location. While they were walking, they decided to talk for a while.

"Are you single, Kunimitsu?" Gon dared to ask, already starting a conversation. Kunimitsu jumped with shock.

"Wh-what?!" Kunimitsu nearly screamed. "Am I what?!"

"Single! As in… unmarried."

"Yes, but try to get me a boyfriend and I'll be sure he's an ex-con, so he can kill you later."

"My bad! I was just wonderin'."

"I hope so."

"Okay." It was quiet for about ten minutes before Gon continued. "Ya know… I… used to be married."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Years before the dinosaur extinction, I married this saber-toothed tiger named Yarlina. She was a whore, but she was trustworthy."

"A trustworthy whore? That's a laugh."

"Yeah… and it's not even in science books. Sure, you've heard of cross-breeding, but damn! The cross-breeding I had with her was sexually plentiful!"

"Eww, Gon! That was too much!"

"Hey, it was worth it, okay?! Like I said, she's a whore… but as trustworthy as a mother."

"Oh. It's the mother trait. What did your kids look like?"

"Yeech! Don't even get me started!"

"I already did."

"GODDAMN IT! Well, since you did get me started, I'll give you a quick description of what my six kids looked like. They were scaly and furry at the same time, had my eyes and Yarlina's teeth and ears, had my tail, and had Yarlina's claws, chubby feet, and legs. Overall, they were a set of ugly hallucinations I never thought I could raise!"

"Wow! And they lived through extinction?"

"Just like their daddy, yeah. Only problem is… I don't know where they are. Yarlina died, though. She was the first and only true wife I had in my life and I doubt another animal will wanna date my stupid ass again!"

"Hmmmm… since you've gained intelligence, maybe your views can be turned around just for your new love."

"Naw, naw, Kuni. I'm stayin' single forever now. I just wanna see my kids." After that, Kunimitsu sighed as she stopped at a fork in the road with Gon sighing with sadness next to him. He plopped himself down on his butt as he continued. "Yarlina was unlike any other saber-toothed tiger I've seen before. She had a personality that would make you puke, if you hated love indefinitely."

"I… I'm sure she did. Tell me if I'm wrong about this, but Yarlina was cheating on you for a minute."

"WHAT?! When?!" Gon looked up at the kunoichi with extreme shock.

"When she thought you became extinct before all of the other dinosaurs. You went missing for ten years and even your kids were worried."

"They were?! I was only out for a long hunting season! I didn't realize ten years went by, though!"

"Well, that's what happened, Gon. You can search up your past, but you can't change it."

"Aw, damn it all to Hell! I knew she wasn't truly _trustworthy_ to begin with! Thanks for that memo, Kunimitsu."

"No problem. Just think of that as a thanks for helping me search for these Kunai Diamond Scepters."

"And that is WORTH the thanks! Now, um…" Gon paused as he looked at both paths of the fork. "…which way do we go?"

"I have a slight feeling that it's the right path."

"Me, too. Let's go."

Minutes later…

They went past ten miles and it was very quiet. Kunimitsu kept a hand on her dagger the whole time she was walking through, as if she knew what will happen if they walked ten more miles. Gon sensed this and grew puzzled as he continued walking backwards.

"Kuni, what's with the dagger-handle-holding procedure?" He asked professionally. "You're sensing danger already, aren't you?"

"Why else would I hold this thing?! Damn!" Kunimitsu cursed at the rex. Gon scoffed with pride as he continued.

"Pfft! I was just wonderin'. Sheesh! Anyway, what dangers are you sensin'?"

"No ordinary dangers, Gon. This forest may be peaceful, but looks can be deceiving."

"Uh, oh… You don't… mean that… that…"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I'm not! I just want you to be specific!"

"Well, what I mean is…" Kunimitsu paused and froze as she saw a seven foot tall saber-toothed tiger reptilian hybrid creature with hazel brown eyes behind the unsuspecting Gon. She released her dagger with fear as she stood back. Gon was puzzled. "…holy shit."

"What?" Gon never turned around. He was more worried about Kunimitsu slowly stepping away with extreme fright. "Damn, Kuni! You're a kunoichi! Have some backbone, for Pete's sake!"

"I… I can't."

"Why not?!"

"…" Kunimitsu remained silent as she teleported towards a very high branch of a tree behind her and watched Gon receive his fate. Gon looked up at her and was really confused now.

"KUNI! What's… with… the fleeing?!"

"…look behind you."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Look behind you!"

"WHAT?!"

"GODDAMN IT, GON! LOOK THE HELL BEHIND YOU!"

"…huh?" Gon shook with nervousness this time before he slowly turned around and looked up at the huge monster. "Eep! Mama!" Gon's color slowly drained off of him, like wet paint, before he darted up the same tree with Kunimitsu in his black and white state. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"I don't know, but it's hungry for us." Kunimitsu replied. "I can't fight that thing!"

"Me, neither! It looks prehistoric, though."

"Maybe you should talk to it."

"ME?!" Kunimitsu showed a look saying 'Duh!' all over it. Gon read that and blushed. "Heh-heh… heh… yeah… me. Oh, alright, I'll go. Pray for me." After he said this, Gon jumped down towards the monster and gulped in his head before he spoke. "Um… hello."

"Dad?" The monster asked in a shocking handsome male voice. Gon jumped back with surprise, but then, smiled in recognition. "Is that you?"

"What's your name?"

"Dyvo."

"DYVO! IT IS YOU!" Gon planted an even bigger smile on his face before he happily leapt for his huge son and embraced him with joyful tears. Dyvo hugged back carefully, making sure he didn't crush his father. Kunimitsu watched this with a shocked, but happy smile before she slowly jumped out of the tree and approached the two. "My God! I knew you lived through extinction, like me! Were you living here the whole time?"

"Yep! Me and my brothers."

"…Sweet glory to God! All of them are here! Kunimitsu, are you seeing this? ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!"

"Yes… yes, I am. This is something else." Kunimitsu replied calmly. "I expected your sons to be smaller."

"Naw, Kuni. These are mutant hybrid sons of mine, thank you very much. Oh! Dyvo, this is my best friend, Kunimitsu. She's helping me find out some things in the past that I might have missed."

"I thought girl names ended with an 'a'." Dyvo protested sweetly.

"Well, I was wrong, pal. Girl names can end in many letters. Remember that, alright?"

"Okay, dad. So, where are ya'll headed?"

"To a special cave. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah! Follow me, guys!"

Ten minutes later…

"BROTHERS!" Dyvo called out by the time all three of them entered the cave. "I'VE FINALLY FOUND OUR FATHER!"

"YOU HAVE?!" Asked five various male voices from the darkness.

"Yeah!" The three of them approached the other five seven foot tall mutant hybrid monsters. "He didn't grow, though. Re-introduce yourselves, guys… so he can remember."

"I'm Fyvo." Started the blue eyed son with a long hairy mane that stopped at his elbows and a deep male voice.

"I'm Kyvo." Said the yellow eyed son in a normal male voice with spiky hairs on his head in a Mohawk style.

"I'm Pyvo." Said the green eyed son in a country male voice with a long tail with long hair.

"I'm Ryvo." Said the red eyed son in an extremely deep male voice with two hairy appendages hanging down at a length of six feet from the nape of his neck.

"And I'm Psyvo." Said the lavender eyed son in a handsome deep voice with the most muscle capacity, looking extremely diesel. Kunimitsu was silently surprised to see the various sons of Gon, who approached his kids with happy tears. "We missed you, dad."

"I missed ya'll, too!" Gon exclaimed in tears of joy. "Damn, ya'll grew fast and huge! What happened?"

"Right before the meteor shower, me and the brothers discovered some green glowing nuclear energy liquid that was pretty unusual." Ryvo started. "We all took at least three sips of it before we made quick sanctuary inside a cave that was immortal of everything, including the nuclear energy got to us at the very moment we decided to settle down and we all became unconscious for the next four or five million years. This cave protected us from any damages and it even made its own rocky door to protection on the entrance. We remained here ever since."

"Nuclear energy, huh? Wow. No wonder you all look like monsters from another dimension! I guess you didn't need your mother after all."

"Nope." Pyvo agreed happily. "She never took good care of us while you were away, either!"

"Damn! I knew she wasn't a good mother! I thought she was for a minute."

"She treated us like shit, man!" Kyvo complained sadly. "She swore to murder us if we did anything stupid."

"And you didn't know about this?" Kunimitsu finally came in, speaking to Gon. Gon shook his head while he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"She couldn't be trusted." Gon replied in a whisper. "Couldn't be trusted at all. What the fuck was I thinkin'?!"

"Don't blame yourself, Gon. You never knew she would behave like this."

"Damn it, I know that already! Maybe I shouldn't remarry after all. Women just diss me for everything I would never do in my life."

"Look on the bright side, though, Dad…" Dyvo reassured as he approached his pint-sized father. "…you were a great husband to her and you were a great father figure to us. You do deserve another chance after all."

"I… never thought of it that way, Dyvo. Are you sure?"

"Trust me… or, better yet, trust us. Once you find a new love and a new mother for us, your life will be much better."

"…wow." Gon has never heard words like this before in his billion years plus lifetime. He looked over at Kunimitsu with the same expression of shock on his face and the kunoichi nodded in agreement. "…okay, Dyvo. If you say so…"

"Just keep your head up, man!" Kyvo encouraged. "You'll find a new life ahead of ya!"

"Thanks, guys. That cheered me up already. Now, this cave… I feel like I've known the maze map about it for my whole life."

"No, you don't, father." Ryvo protested. "This cave has changed over the millions of years of its existence and even cannibal creatures have inhabited this place. It's not as peaceful as it appears in your eyes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Fyvo replied. "If you and Kunimitsu were to enter deep into the cave alone right now, you both would be eaten alive."

"Yikes."

"That doesn't sound too good." Kunimitsu muttered with nervousness.

"Exactly." Dyvo agreed. "That's why the brothers and I will help you through this. Why do you need to explore this cave anyway?"

"For two things…" Gon started. "…one: my past. I feel like I'm missin' somethin' that not even you guys have seen before."

"That sounds like somethin' I like to dig fo'!" Pyvo exclaimed with excitement.

"Me, too." Dyvo agreed. "What's your other reason?"

"I need to have a pair of sacred weapons in order to defeat Yoshimitsu and his new armor. They're called the Kunai Diamond Scepters." Kunimitsu replied briefly. "Do you know about them?"

"I do." Psyvo replied with honesty. "Our journey to them is quite dangerous, like Ryvo stated. We shall go separate ways in groups of four to ensure our safety."

"So, who goes with who?" Pyvo asked.

"How about Dyvo, Kyvo, and you go with father to find information about his mysterious past and Fyvo, Ryvo, and I proceed with Kunimitsu to search for the scepters?"

"Sounds good to me, boys." Gon agreed. "Do these two objectives literally have their own paths?"

"Yes." Fyvo replied. "Up ahead is a fork in the road. The left path leads to your past and the right leads to Kunimitsu's scepters. They are extremely long and dangerous equally. The monstrous creatures that live here act on instinct, so Kunimitsu… you must resist showing your kunai. They will think of that as offensive to their senses and attack you without any questioning or time to react. If the attack was to happen, Psyvo, Ryvo, and I will protect you."

"Okay." Kunimitsu replied. She then looked over at Gon and frowned. "I… guess Gon and I will have to be separated for this mission. I do wish you good luck, Gon."

"Same to you, babe." Gon replied with the same frown. "Like Fyvo said, don't take out that kunai, unless you really need it."

"Got it." After that was final, Dyvo, Kyvo, Pyvo, and Gon went in the left path of the fork while Fyvo, Ryvo, Psyvo, and Kunimitsu went to the right and their separate journeys finally begun.

To be continued…


	7. Deadly Tests of Nerve: Part 1

Chapter 7: Deadly Tests of Nerve- Part 1

Shortly after Kunimitsu and Gon found the lost prehistoric saber-toothed dinosoid sons of Gon, they were seperated into two groups of four: Dyvo, Kyvo, Pyvo, and Gon went in the left path while Fyvo, Ryvo, Psyvo, and Kunimitsu went to the right. Since the cave is crawling with cannibalistic creatures, both groups had to take extra precautions. Let's check on Gon's team first.

"Yeech!" Gon snorted with disgust as he stepped on another slug. "This place reeks of shit, guys. How in the hell did you live through all this?"

"We got used to it by our fifteenth birthday." Kyvo replied. "The small creatures are harmless, but there are larger ones in here that don't take innocence very likely."

"About how large are we talkin'?"

"Larger than us brothers." Dyvo replied expertly. Gon gulped as he froze in his steps after hearing this… and after seeing what was in front of them. The boys stopped as well with calm faces. "Ah, speak of the devil…"

"Hello, newcomer who calls himself Gon." Greeted a yellow and brown giant cobra that was three feet taller than the brothers. He had a set of three long handless nails on each side of his body and his eyes glowed a bloody red. "You're here to test me, are you?"

"T-t-t-t-t-test?" Gon studdered. The giant cobra hissed with laughter.

"Yessssss. My name is King Kovian, Master of Death and Disaster. I rule this path of the cave and you shall take numerous tests of nerve, if you want to find your past."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

"Ha, ha, ha! You are afraid, but brave. I love that combination! Makes your meat tender and juicy!"

"Eeep!"

"This has never happened since we resided here!" Kyvo protested. "Since when did guests have to go through tests of nerve?"

"Since the existance of fate. I wanted to save this for a good cause and now, I can use it." King Kovian replied with evil in his voice. "If you have a problem with this, you can let me eat you now."

"What are the tests, then?"

"Excellent. You have accepted my challenge. You are limited to certain abilities and items. So, listen carefully. Gon, since you're a little too short to qualify, let's make you taller, shall we?" After that was said, his six nails started fluttering in a very fluid motion, making white magic particles escape from them and fly into Gon, turning him from his short height to a t-rex that was just as tall as his sons. "There. That's better. Now, listen. When you get attacked by my minions, you will not defend yourselves physically. You must tease them with your mind."

"WHAT?!" Gon and his sons yelled with anger together. King Kovian chuckled.

"That's the test. Your mind is part of your nerves, correct?"

"…yeah." Pyvo replied nervously.

"Good. Then, you must use it to defeat them. If they attack, don't fight back. Keep using your mind, no matter how badly injured you become. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Gon and his sons replied.

"Good. Now, before we start, I must tell the other group of yours about these tests of nerve. Don't move." After that, King Kovian disappeared into a swirl. When he was completely gone, Gon shivered in his giant legs.

"….awww, man!" Was all he could mutter.

Meanwhile, with Kunimitsu, Fyvo, Ryvo, and Psyvo…

"It's cold." Kunimitsu stated professionally.

"I'm glad you sense how harsh this cave can be." Ryvo replied. "There may have been some frequent changes since we started living here, but that shouldn't change this path."

"Au contrair!" Hissed an evil male voice. All four of them froze at the sound of that and looked around for the culprit. Before they could say anything, King Kovian appeared right before them and smiled. "This cave does have many changes, my friend."

"King Kovian." Fyvo, Ryvo, and Psyvo muttered with annoyance. Kunimitsu just remained silent, dissatisfied with how Kovian was staring at her.

"Mmmmmmm! We have a young woman in this group. Delicious!"

"You sick serpent." Kunimitsu muttered in anger. "Try to eat me and I'll make sure that I'll make you puke."

"Oooooh, feisty. I like that. Anyway, you four are in for a surprise. My minions are coming to greet you any minute and they are part of my tests of nerve."

"Tests?!" Psyvo exclaimed. "Since when?"

"Since the dawn of fate. Since you have a tasty lady with you, I'll go easy on her… but you monstrosities will be treated like the bastards you are."

"Humph!"

"Now, what's your name, madame?"

"If you must know, it's Kunimitsu." Kunimitsu replied rudely.

"Ahhh, I know you. The deadliest Manji in Japan. Mmmm. For someone who's deadly with a knife, you sure do look sexy."

"Don't push it, snake!"

"Keep on going with this feisty behavior. You're making me drool."

"…"

"Now, here's the first test. I already gave it to Gon and his team. When my minions come for your meat, only tease them with your mind. Do not attack them physcially, if they attack you first."

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Ryvo exclaimed. "What happens if we do attack them with force?"

"Then, I shall eat you all!"

"Damn…"

"But, as for you, Kunimitsu… you are on my special list of visitors. Therefore, you may use your impressive flips and somersaults for evasion, but you can't attack them. Instead, use your… _feminine _charms to lure them into a dazed and lovestrucked state without letting them touch you. Sounds easy, yes?"

"It sounds like I'm working at a strip club for disgusting bastards, like you." Kunimitsu spat back in disgust.

"But, it's a lot different than that scenario. Now, is everyone clear with what to do?"

"Yes." All four of them replied together.

"Excellent. The tests will now BEGIN!" As soon as he swirled away, a sudden paraylsis slammed on them for a few seconds, then disappeared.

"What the…?!" Ryvo exclaimed. Psyvo bowed his head in thought.

"Our ability to fight has been completely cut off." He said professionally. Kunimitsu looked over at him with shocked eyes.

"What?!" She screamed. Ryvo approached her with a calm face.

"Do not worry, Kunimitsu. Your acrobatic skills are still intact." He reassured. Kunimitsu sighed with relief.

"Whew! Thank God!"

"The Kunai Diamond Scepters are far away from us and with all these minions, it's going to take us more than a week to get there."

"A week? Damn. I hope Gon can deal with this. Lead the way, guys."

"Sure, thing, baby." Fyvo replied as he and his brothers led Kunimitsu through the nearly dark cave.

Back with Gon, Dyvo, Kyvo, and Pyvo…

"This sucks!" Gon complained. "We have to use our minds for this! I am so glad I had my brain regenerated."

"You had to get your brain fixed?" Kyvo asked. Gon nodded in response. "Why?"

"Because my brain was literally eating away my memory. I had to do something quick before I became a mentally disabled bastard."

"Yikes!" Pyvo exclaimed. "Glad ya did it, huh?"

"Yes." As soon as that was said, three four-armed monsterous lizards appeared before them. They were all eight feet tall and they were just drooling for Gon and his sons. "Yipe! Here we go!"

"Remember, brothers and father," Dyvo started. "We can't attack them physically. There has to be a way we can tease them somehow."

"I'd say, judging by their starving faces, this will be a piece of cake." Kyvo suggested. Dyvo nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! Does anybody have an idea?"

"SHUT UP!" One of the evil giant creatures screamed. "You four will never defeat us! Not while your past is embedded in cement!"

"Huh?" Gon asked with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out! Now… PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Back to Kunimitsu, Fyvo, Ryvo, and Psyvo…

"HOLY SHIT!" Kunimitsu exclaimed, seeing the same four monsters. "These guys are huge! How are we supposed to defeat them?!"

"Well, fighting is out of the question." Psyvo replied. "Teasing their minds is our only weapon and, having a name like mine, I hold this specialty."

"You do?!" Ryvo and Fyvo asked with surprise. Psyvo nodded.

"Yes. Observe." Psyvo got completely silent as he approached one of the eight-foot tall monsters and stared at it eye-to-eye, not blinking once. The monster continued to snarl with the bad breath blowing in the dinosoid's face, but that didn't phase him at all. He kept his stare strict and unblinkable. Fyvo, Ryvo, and Kunimitsu watched this carefully as the stare continued for the next four minutes. At thirty seconds after the fourth minute, the monster started to foam at the mouth at an incredible speed while he started to shiver vigoriously and this made the others stand back with caution before the monster finally stopped breathing in flash and collasped to the ground… dead. "Shoot him down with the Stare of Death and whosoever shall stare back will die a painless death."

"Huh!" Kunimitsu muttered with sarcasm as she stared at the dead monster. "Enough said. The Stare of Death, huh? Even as a kunoichi, I never knew that."

"It's a very tough manuver to master, even for the experienced. These monsters are excellent practice targets for this new skill. I wish ourselves good luck with this."

"Thanks, but hold on a sec." Fyvo came in. "Are you a master of this Stare of Death?"

"Yes."

"No wonder. Well, Kuni and Ryvo… let's get with the training."

"Let's hope Gon will learn about this technique." Kunimitsu prayed as she continued on towards her majestic weapons of power.

Back with Gon, Pyvo, Dyvo, and Kyvo…

"Dude!" Gon exclaimed with excitement as he was surrounded by five of the eight-foot tall monsters. His boys were surrounded in the same amount each and they were just as fearless. "This is gettin' excitin'! I'm not scare of 'em at all, but damn… they are just ruthless!"

"Maybe it's Psyvo's sudden knowledge hitting your head. Remember what he taught us, Dad?" Dyvo asked. Gon nodded before he got into position and stared at two out of the five monsters in his most sinister way possible. By the time four minutes passed, both of the monsters foamed at the mouth violently simultaneously before they both collasped to the cold ground… dead. "Yeah, there ya go! That Stare of Death!"

"Holy shit!" Gon shocked himself as he stood back, making the other three monster slightly shiver with fear, but never backed down. "Now, I remember. Jeez! That was a looooong time ago since I've used that technique! Man, these tests of nerve will be a piece of cake!"

"Let's do it, then." Pyvo exclaimed with excitement as he performed his Stare of Death as well, killing the third monster while Kyvo just killed the remaining two. All four of them… just stood there in silence with smiles for the next five minutes until Gon started tearing up with the happiest of tears and said to his sons:

"I love you guys."

Meanwhile, back to Kunimitsu, Psyvo, Fyvo, and Ryvo…

"…well, damn." Fyvo muttered as he stared at his three of his dead victims with an impressive smile. "That didn't take long to learn and execute. I wonder what happens within their bodies as they stare at you for the first few seconds."

"That's the puzzling idea." Psyvo reassured as he just relieved himself from killing two more monsters. "They don't know what they're up against as they stare at you and no symptoms show until after about three minutes or so… and at an even sadder note, their fellow comrades don't even fight us to prevent them from the stare."

"That is pretty sad." They looked over at how Ryvo and Kunimitsu were doing. Ryvo just dusted his hands off with satisfaction after killing three more monsters, but as for Kunimitsu…

"Damn stare's not working for me." Kunimitsu pleaded after she just leaped into a safe height in a tree. She lost her mask on the way and nearly cried when she saw that it was broken to pieces, revealing her scars over her beautiful flourescent green eyes. "Shit!"

"Mm!" Psyvo looked up at her from where he stood and observed the whole scene with five more monster surrounding the same tree the kunoichi was in. "Kunimitsu seems to be at wit's end here."

"How come the Stare of Death isn't working for her?" Ryvo asked with concern.

"She's human. Only the Stare of Death can work for animals… for some odd reason. Even with her mask off, she still couldn't stare them down."

"Maybe she should use her feminine charms after all. It sounds perverted, but it's the only chance she's got."

"GUYS!" Kunimitsu yelled from the tree. "HELP ME OUT HERE! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"Hmmm… well, since she can't fight them… then…" Psyvo started, then paused for a quick thought for about a minute. "…okay. Hopefully, she won't be mad. KUNIMITSU! YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR FEMININE CHARMS! IT'S THE ONLY OPTION YOU HAVE!"

"…fuck." Kunimitsu couldn't believe it. She already had those monsters drooling for her body, just by looking at her, but she didn't want to somehow make it worse. She finally decided that enough was enough and carefully stood up on the strong branch before she started stripping off her original ninja outfit until she was completely naked. She kept her eyes closed afterwards, not really ready for what was going to happen next. "…please tell me what happens."

The beasts below her suddenly just stopped their growling and stared at the naked Kunimitsu with wide eyes for the next ten minutes. During that time, Psyvo, Ryvo, and Fyvo watched this from the distance and they were speechless and drooling on the inside for about a minute before Fyvo snapped out of it.

"Whoa!" He muttered. "I guess it worked. Is she… naked?"

"She appears to be." Psyvo replied with a smile. "And I must say. She does look rather beautiful. Deadly with a knife and sexy at the same time… a lethal combination."

"Lethal isn't even an understatement, either." Ryvo agreed. "The beasts seem to be drawn to her creamy nakedness. Should we attack them while their distracted?" Psyvo bowed his head and sat on the cold ground like a dog, forcing the other two brothers to do the same. "I'm… guessing we shouldn't."

"Kunimitsu's got this. She just needs to touch herself and the monsters will die with a proud feeling in their hearts, having to see a marvelous kunoichi before then."

"Mind me asking where she should touch?" Fyvo dared to ask.

"Her breasts."

"Yikes. She'll never resort to that, seeing how she didn't want to be naked for this."

"It's her only chance… if she wants to gain power from the Kunai Diamond Scepters."

"I only hope she knows that." Ryvo prayed as he watched with anxiety as well as the other two brothers.

Back with the nude Kunimitsu and the panting monsters…

She finally opened her green eyes and saw that the beasts were indeed lured to her curvacious beauty of a kunoichi. She felt so… naughty… at this point and a lustful, sexy smile creeped onto her blood red lips. She decided to up the ante a little bit and dare herself to climb down the tree. The monsters never laid a claw on her as she just casually strolled by the circle of the five monsters. She took her sweet time walking by the time she made it out of the circle because she knew that they were staring at her ass. She never looked back though as she headed for a freshwater lake. The monsters behind her got on all fours and appeared as if they were stalking for prey, but they never gained more speed.

This scene shocked the three brothers as they looked on observing stares. Psyvo shook his head with humor while Ryvo and Fyvo looked on with horny smiles on their faces.

"I knew Kunimitsu had it in her." Psyvo started with in an impressed tone. "She… appears to be enjoying this."

"And I don't blame her." Fyvo agreed as he maintained his composure. "Damn, I wanna join her in that lake!"

"No, don't." Ryvo warned. "She needs to do this alone… and she's already doing so well. Father needs to see this. He'll freak!"

"We'll tell him about it eventually." Psyvo reassured. "I only hope he's doing okay. In the meantime, let's just continue to see what Kunimitsu's planning to do in that lake."

Meanwhile, with Gon, Dyvo, Kyvo, and Pyvo…

A total of whopping thirty monsters were taken down by Gon and his sons' Stares of Death in less than an hour. When it was finally silent, they all decided to head on over to Kunimitsu and the other three brothers to see how they were holding out. On their way there, Gon jumped in realization as he still continued to walk.

"Kunimitsu had scars on her face." Gon started with surprise. "I've been talking to her this whole time and I never said a thing about 'em. Probably a good thing I didn't though. She would've sliced my dick off!"

"And fed it to them monsters." Kyvo agreed with a shudder. "Where'd she get 'em from?"

"Beats me. I'm scared to ask her. She might get offended."

"Yeah, good point."

It was silent for the rest of the peaceful walk. After about three more minutes, they finally made it to a lake, but they heard water moving in it. Gon got on the suspicious level and told his sons to get down. Afterwards, he slowly started to peer through the bushes with his new big hands and, when he opened them wide enough, he was shocked at what he saw.

As for Kunimitsu…

She had no idea Gon was watching her get her whole body as wet as she could in the middle of the warm lake and, by the time she turned towards the monsters, she kept her naughty smile as she slowly started circling her hands on both of her C-cup sized breasts, making the monsters pant and drool even harder as they were laid down at the very edge of the lake. Kunimitsu soon started to feel all over her smooth and wet body and she was just getting too into it at this point as she started moaning with extreme passion, especially by the time her right hand made it down to her smooth pussy lips, making herself even wetter than the rest of her body. Hearing her moaning made all five of the monsters growl with so much greed that they could barely contain themselves and their growls actually got louder, but not too much, for they wanted to keep hearing Kunimitsu's cries of passion and lust.

As for Gon…

"…oh… shit." Was all he could say before he resumed watching Kunimitsu literally play with herself. Dyvo, Kyvo, and Pyvo just peeked through the same long bushes and they saw Kunimitsu's sexy tease for the monsters. Pretty soon, all four of them had their tails wagging vigoriously with anxiety.

As for Psyvo, Dyvo, and Ryvo…

They still sat like good sons, but their tails were wagging at their highest capacity as well, watching the hot action happen at their lake. None of them said a word, but kept their horny smiles in check as they continued to watch, not taking their eyes off of Kunimitsu.

As for the kunoichi…

Her alternate groans, moans, and screams got louder and louder as she was nearing her climax any second. It was getting so intense for her that she ended up sitting in the lake with her smooth legs spread as wide apart as she could as she continued to thrust her first two fingers on her right hand in and out of her wet pussy at breakneck speed while she was leaned back in a beautiful sultry curve, drenching her signature pigtails. The monsters' harsh breathing was increasing in speed with her and finally, after five more minutes of watching, their breathing suddenly stopped and they died instantly. This shocked Dyvo, Psyvo, and Ryvo as Dyvo finally spoke.

"Well, well, well!" He started as he started to stand on his two feet again along with the other two. "Looks like the monsters died from extreme hyperventilation."

"Really clever of Kunimitsu to perform this sexy ritual humans call masturbation." Psyvo quoted with another impressive smile. "We mustn't disturb her, despite the fact that the beasts have passed away. Let's let her finish. She seems to be nearing an extremely violent orgasm."

And indeed, she did.

"YAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAA!" Kunimitsu screamed at the very top of lungs as she did reach her long awaited orgasm, squirting her passion juices like it was a water bazooka for the next seven minutes. During that time, Psyvo took this as the perfect opportunity to clean up the dead monsters' bodies. He started gathering them all up in both of his hands by dragging them by their tails and, when he reached a bottomless pit after three miles away, he tossed all five of them down there, never to be seen again. When he turned back around to face Kunimitsu, she was finally through her seven minute violent orgasm and had enough strength to crawl towards the edge of the lake before she passed out. Psyvo approached her and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but she was morally exhausted. He carefully picked up her unconscious body and laid her down on her back in the soft cool grass, using the biggest leaf he could find to cover her birthday suit. Immediately after that was done, Gon and the rest of his sons approached them, having Gon look down at her with a smile of humor.

"Damn, girl." Gon muttered as he slowly sat down next to Kunimitsu. "I guess just getting naked wasn't enough."

"Enough said there." All of six of his sons agreed in unison.

Five hours later…

Gon was temporarily transformed back to his old foot tall rex self as he just got back to sitting next to Kunimitsu, who finally opened her eyes and saw the clear night sky, seeing so many stars. This made her smile for a moment before she heard the sound of chewing in her left ear. She turned towards the source, which was Gon eating a fresh trout he just so happened to find in the same lake where Kunimitsu exploded her ecstasy. She started to sit up, but struggled when she felt a slight ache in her thighs and started rubbing them for relief as she spoke.

"Ah, damn it!" Kunimitsu groaned as she massaged her legs. "What happened?'

"You made your pussy puke." Gon replied with a tone of sarcasm in his semi-growling voice. "And trust me… _puke… _is putting it nicely when I say it."

"Was I _that_ deep in the moment?"

"Yep! You were on fire, girl! I saw the whole thing. I thought just getting naked was enough, but I guess not, huh?"

"It was, but I decided to take it up a few notches. I… guess I made it too hot for them."

"Which was good. They died from all that harsh breathin' they were doing, watching you go all out on yourself."

"…wow."

"Did know you had it in ya, eh?"

"Not… exactly. I never pictured myself to be that kind of woman."

"It's okay though. A woman has to have a pervy side in her somewhere. You just gotta know where to start lookin'… and touchin'."

"I'll… keep that in mind." Kunimitsu's stomach started growling after that was said and she held it with a smile. "I must've worked up an appetite as well."

"Here." Gon paused he offered a few fried versions of his boneless trout to the hungry kunoichi. "I cooked and skinned the bone and scales off of these here. I made 'em for you specifically."

"There you go with that brain of yours."

"Why? 'Cause I was using big words?! I can't help it."

"I know." Kunimitsu reluctantly took a fish and took a good bite out of the headless fish. "Mmmmm! Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, about those scars on your face… how'd you get 'em?"

"I was scarred from a battle with Yoshimitsu so many years ago. He didn't want to do that to me, but he did it anyway… all to prove to me that he didn't tolerate my ignorant ass."

"Jeez! Talk about an attitude problem. Looks like he cut ya deep."

"I thought I would be blinded by my own blood as well, but I eventually regained my eyesight within weeks. You're not… disturbed by these scars, are you?"

"If I was, I would've ran for the hills. But, since you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I'm not going to. You've been through too much hell and high water already. I care about ya, Kuni. I… I really do." Gon paused his dinner as he looked up at the solemn kunoichi, who just couldn't look away from the rex. They sat in that silent position for the next hour until the sound of an owl knocked them out of the trance and they both resumed eating their respective meals.

Thirty minutes later…

Gon's loud snoring was a good sign that his good meal paid off and he was fast asleep as well as his sons in the distance, giving them enough space. As for Kunimitsu, she laid back down with the giant leaf covering her nakedness, but she didn't go sleep just yet. She took in those very last few words Gon said to her before he finished his meal. Not only did he tell her that he thought she was most beautiful woman he ever seen, but he also told her that he really cared about her, even after their, what seemed to be, _awkward_ first impression when they first met. After thinking about it, she realized that she too cared about Gon in return. He's been through worse than her and it was amazing to see that her scars didn't bother him. As she was slowly closing her eyes to drift off to sleep, she finally whispered in her softest:

"…I love you too, Gon."

To be continued…


End file.
